Oruzhie against the rabbit
by Mizuri Haku
Summary: ' 1888, la compagnie Phantomhive atteint son apogée, tous s'arrachent les produits de la compagnie, mais il y a une autre industrie qui, elle, gagne 2 fois plus à elle toute seule que l'argent annuelle que peut gagner Phantomhive. Le mur le plus infranchissable, le contraire d'une entreprise de jouet. La compagnie Miober. ' plusieurs OC et personnages principaux de Kuroshitsuji.


**Hello, hello! Alors voici une fic, qui n'est malheureusement (oupa) composée par moi. C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies qui l'a faite, et elle a un peu hésitée avant de se décider à la poster mais finalement sa décision est la bonne~ Soyez indulgents et dites ce que vous en pensez! N'oubliez pas un piti review~ **

**Enjoy the first chapter ! 8D**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_"Papa, Mama, pourquoi fait-il si froid ? Vous m'avez menti, je n'ai pas d'ange gardien, je vais mourir, je vais mourir seule. Je ne veux pas, vous m'avez menti, menteurs, menteurs ! J'ai peur, il fait froid mama, papa, pourquoi ? Le Soleil est blanc, tout blanc, il pleut ? On est à Venise il ne devrait pas pleuvoir maintenant... Le ciel pleure ? j'ai peur, je suis seule.  
Quelqu'un ? Mon ange gardien ! Oui tu es mon ange gardien, je suis toute seule, je ne veux pas être seule. Si je veux vivre ? Oui je veux vivre ! Une condition ? Quelle condition ? Si j'accepte ? Oui. Oui je veux vivre, je veux vivre. Vivre."_

_"Ce qui brille le plus dans la nuit c'est le cœur des hommes"_

**- Madame ouvrez les yeux, il est l'heure de cs lever. Et j'ai une très, **_il laissa un moment de silence avant de reprendre,_** très mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. **La lumière était éblouissante et entourait le jeune homme à la voix suave, à la taille imposante et au cheveux mi-long. Dans le lit se cachait une femme, aux cheveux platines, ouvrant péniblement ses yeux d'un indigo si perçant et profond, qu'un rubis aurait fais pâle figure face à eux. Elle se morda la lèvre inférieur.  
**- Tu aurais pu me réveiller avec un bonne nouvelle pour une fois.  
**C'était bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, se réveiller et entendre une mauvaise nouvelle, mais celle-ci allait la mettre de si mauvaise humeur que le manoir entier va en pâlir. Le jeune homme aux yeux carmin s'approcha et tendit un journal à la jeune fille, qui garda le silence puis finit par hurler:  
**- C'EST QUOI CE B- !  
- Madame voyons retenwz votre joie. **_dit-il en mettant sa main sur la bouche de la demoiselle avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase.  
_**- Je sais je sais... Mais c'est pas normal ! Depuis quand on vend MON terrain à un autre ? Et à ce P-**  
Il remit rapidement sa mains, et elle l'enleva aussitôt.  
**- Laisse-moi me défouler avec des gros mots ! Sinon c'est sur toi que je me défoule !**  
Il soupira un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire de plus. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se prendre des coups aujourd'hui.  
**- Très bien ! Alors ce PUTAIN de comte m'a VOLÉ ce terrain.  
- Madame, et si quelqu'un vous entendait dire de si grands mots.  
- Ah mais si quelqu'un m'entend dire de "si grands mots" qu'il aille ce faire voir.  
- Très bien, très bien. Vous avez toujours raison de toute manière.  
- Exactement ! Et en plus ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le fait, sous prétexte qu'une usine pour les jouets est plus noble que celle pour des armes à feu !** dit-elle enragée_, _elle posa violemment le journal sur son drap bleu. Personne n'avait jamais vu la grande Mayde Miober se mettre en colère comme ça. La grande patronne de l'industrie Miober. La première industrie fabricante d'armes à feu. Elle est la meilleure d'Angleterre et ils sont les fournisseurs de la reine et de son armée. La marquise Miober, de ses 18 ans, est l'une des rares femmes à diriger une entreprise, et c'est la première à l'avoir mené au sommet, et cela toute seule. Mais le plus surprenant reste le fait que, malgré sa beauté, elle soit toujours célibataire. Pas de fiancé, rien. Elle refuse toutes les demandes qu'on lui envoie. Toutes. Il est vrai qui si jamais elle se mariait, l'homme qu'elle épousera prendra sa place. Et il sera le nouveau patron. Quelque chose que se refuse Mayde. Elle leur répond toujours "Quand j'en aurai assez ", ce qui risque d'arriver dans fort longtemps. La raison de sa rage ? Le comte Phantomhive a racheté un de ses terrains, un terrain très important oè elle devait y faire construire 2 usines. Sans eux, la compagnie Miober risque de perdre beaucoup. Et le seul moyen de récupérer cette terre, est pour le moins radicale. La mort de l'acheteur. Et c'est plein de rage qu'elle prit une décision. Habillée simplement d'une robe bleue, les cheveux lâchés, des lunettes sur le bout du nez, elle réfléchissait. Devant son majordome, Gabriel. Gabriel, lui et ses yeux carmins, ses grandes jambes et son visage fin, sa peau pâle et ses cheveux noir qui tombaient doucement sur ses épaules. Agacé que sa maitresse ait si peu de manières et autant d'entêtement. Il est vrai que seul les serviteurs de ce manoir étaient spectateur de son très mauvais caractère, et cela depuis 8 ans. Huit longues années à s'occuper d'une intelligente, têtue, arrogante, rancunière, égoïste et une experte en jurons. Devant les autres, elle affiche souvent un faux caractère, sensible, timide, simple, et innocent. Tout ce qu'elle n'est pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Elle déteste afficher ce faux caractère superficiel de fille sainte. Pourtant elle s'accorde bien avec son majordome, qui n'est pas si "parfait" que l'on pourrait le croire. Il a un très méchant défaut, le pire de tous. Un sadisme sans pareille. Et tout le monde se fait avoir. Car il a un don inné pour vous planter un couteau dans le dos. Et il le plante bien profond. Ce qui fait fuir tout prétendants voulant approcher la demoiselle. Mais ce n'est pas son garde du corps, car elle scande qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller toute seule. Mais pour cette fois, elle avait bien besoin de lui.

Manoir Phantomhive, 14h55.  
**- Monsieur si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, nous allons rater votre train.  
- Je sais, je sais ! **répéta le comte Phamtomhive,remettant son chapeau en place. Aujourd'hui, il allait inaugurer sa nouvelle usine, fraichement construite, sur le terrain qu'il avait réussis à racheter au vendeur et en avait prit possession à la place de la compagnie Miober. Fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, il appréciait sa victoire. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à l'avoir. Mais cette usine allait augmenter son rendement. Et ça, ça en valait le coup. Son majordome attendaitt patiemment devant la porte. Il ouvrit la porte de la calèche, attendit que son maitre entre puis entra à son tour.  
**- Si je peut me permettre, quel est ce sourire qui est sur votre visage ?  
- Le sourire de la victoire. **  
**- Vous. Vous avez fait quelque chose sans me le dire...  
- Exactement, tout seul. J'ai réussi à racheter le terrain d'une autre compagnie.  
- Son nom si je puis me permettre.  
- Miober.  
- Oh non... Vous auriez dû me prévenir, monsieur. Vous allez avoir de très gros problèmes.  
- Avec les Miober ? Aucune chances, cette femme ne me fera rien. C'est une sainte.  
- Si vous le dites. **  
Ciel observa un long moment son majordome; il savait quelque chose, et il ne semblait pas d'avis de l'en informer. La surprise en sera plus grande. Arrivé à la gare, un grand nombre de personnes entrèrent dans le train. Se faufilant habilement dans la foule, ils entrèrent dans leur cabine. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds y dormait paisiblement, il devait avoir 16 ans tout au plus. Cette cabine étant malheureusement pour le comte publique, il se résigna à s'asseoir à coté de son majordome. On ne voyait pas le visage du jeune homme, juste ses cheveux et sa corpulence.  
**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis monté dans ce train.  
- Pour fêter votre victoire, monsieur. **  
Le comte soupira, après une bonne heure assit, le comte se leva et partit vers les compartiments plus en avant, flanqué de son majordome, qui lui semblait perplexe. Plus il avançait, plus il trouvait l'atmosphère du train étrange, puis subitement, il n'y avait plus personnes. Le train était pourtant bondé tout à l'heure. Beaucoup de monde y était entré, et pourtant il n'y avait plus personnes. Inquiet, le comte retourna sur ses pas. Il n'y avait plus personnes aux endroits où il était passé.  
**- Sebastian, mais que se passe-t-il ?**  
**- Les problèmes monsieur, les problèmes.**  
Soudainement le train s'arrêta, le comte ouvrit une fenêtre et passa sa tête à l'extérieur; là se trouvait le jeune homme qui dormait. Celui aux cheveux blonds qui marchait tranquillement dehors, sur un parterre verdis, un objet étrange dans la main. Il se retourna, leur fit un sourire radieux, de ses grand yeux il les regardait. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était assez mignon puis leur dit :  
**- Dame Miober vous salue. **  
Après qu'il ait finit sa phrase, le train explosa.


End file.
